Snowflakes on the Wind
by Pizzachu
Summary: Jack's friends have all moved on and forgotten him. Suddenly fun is something he just can't seem to find any more. Elsa lives in a world that now tolerates her but will never understand the emptiness she feels inside. Maybe a meeting of these frozen hearts is exactly what is needed to help them each find their place in this world. Jelsa! (Temporarily on Pause)


**Author's Note: I would like to start by saying that this story is for my little sister. So proud to see you finally joining me in the magical world of fanfiction, sis!**

**I wold also like to note that I tend to write relatively short chapters, at least early on in stories, so please bear with me on this.**

* * *

"Jack, perhaps it is time you go back home. I getting tired of breaking icicles off the elves." Santa chuckles in his deep voice, at least trying to sound a little nicer about the fact that he is kicking the newest guardian out of where he's been staying for the past few months.

Jack Frost lies on his back on a ledge high on a wall of Santa's workshop, swirling a mini snow storm in the air above him. the narrow ledge is close enough to the lower end of the great domed ceiling that the boy would no doubt strike his head if he tried to sit up. Frost covers the wall all around him, and a few icicles hang down from the ceiling above him. It's clear he's been here a while. Jack has been staying at Santa's workshop and sleeping on this ledge ever since they defeated Pitch. He's played pranks on the yetis, had way too much fun with the elves, and otherwise just been driving Santa crazy. So he's sad but not surprised to see he has officially outstayed his welcome with the big man.

The lively snow around Jack's uplifted hand suddenly stops moving, gently falling down around the young guardian. Jack twists so he lays on his stomach with his head and one of his arms hanging off the ledge. Santa stands on the workshop floor, looking irritably up at the snow-covered wall. Jack smiles s he calls down to the grumpy guardian. "Aw, come on. The little guys love my icicles."

Santa smiles. "Is true. They do." The smile disappears. "But I don't. There is point at which enough is enough, Jack. And this is enough. I can't keep cleaning up after you and still get Christmas ready in time. Besides, is winter again. You should be out causing a blizzard somewhere, no?"

With a sigh, Jack lets himself fall off the ledge. The wind whips through his snow white hair as he plummets face first towards the floor. Summoning a chill winter wind, he catches himself at the last possible second, close enough to see the individual flakes of snow frozen to the floor. Without moving from where he hovers just above the ground, he looks over his shoulder up at Santa. "You'd really have just let me fall from all the way up there?" Jack lifts an eyebrow and laughs lightly.

Santa chuckles and reaches down to thump his hand on Jack's back. Jack falls, mashing his face against the cool floor. "Little bump to head could do you good." the big man continues to smile as he pulls one of his magical snow-globes from his pocket. He waits while a groaning Jack picks himself up off the floor. "So, where you want to go? I send anywhere you like."

Jack only shrugs. He hasn't really thought about where he would go when he moved on from staying with Santa. He knew he couldn't stay here forever, but it had been nice having a place he could consider his home, if only for a little while. Ever since he woke up in that frozen lake, Jack Frost had wandered around the world, going wherever the wind blew him, never staying in any place for too long.

Santa frowns a little. "Well, where you live then? I send you home."

Again, Jack simply shrugs. "Here and there really."

"Be more specific. Snow-globe can't find here and there, specially at same time."

"Look, you want rid of me, just pick somewhere. I'll handle things from there." By now, Jack is getting frustrated and just wants to leave as much as Santa apparently wants him to.

And finally Santa realizes what he said wrong. "Ohh, I see." Hos irritation fades, and an almost-laughing good-natured tone comes back into his voice. "Since only a handful of children believes in you, you have no big place like this to go back to. That's okay. They'll come around eventually. 'Til then, how's 'bout we find you place to stay. You want snow, yes?" Santa begins looking excited as he thinks of place after place that he could send Jack where the kid could make his home. "Should probably be some place with not too much people." Santa continues to list out different ideas of what should or should not be around where Jack would live.

Not liking how ridiculously out of control this conversation had gotten, Jack tries to interrupt, but Santa's not paying any attention to him anymore. Jack frowns and forms a snowball in his hands. He would get Santa's attention his way if the big guardian refused to listen to him.

"Ah, here we go."

Jack's snowball and Santa's snow-globe collide in mid-air. The mixture of magics creates a bright light and strong wind, wreaking havoc on Santa's workshop. Jack's breath catches in his throat and his eyes open wide, as he stumbles back away from the light. But the greater momentum of Santa's snow-globe sends the strange magic hurtling towards Jack. The blinding light fades, and the wind changes direction. The wind now drags Jack towards what appears to be a portal opening to nothing but a violent swirl of snowflakes.

Jack tries to turn and run, but it's too late.

Santa watches as Jack is sucked into the strange portal. The boy disappears, and an instant later, so does the portal. Santa stands in his snow-covered wind-wrecked workshop and stares at the place the magically misdirected portal and frightened yet angry Jack had been only moments before.

Then the big man smiles and claps his hands together. "'Least there was snow."


End file.
